


Cover Art for Woman of the World

by neevebrody



Category: Father Ted
Genre: Digital Art, Harlequin Big Bang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cover art for the 2013 Harlequin Big Bang story "Woman of the World" by Ilthit<br/>(story link to come...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Woman of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art for the 2013 Harlequin Big Bang story "Woman of the World" by Ilthit  
> (story link to come...)

[](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1076/58432)


End file.
